


Hairpin

by Explodocat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat
Summary: Кто-то на Рождество украшает елку, а кто-то — Иллуми.





	Hairpin

***

Миссия не удалась с самого начала.

Цель не появилась в нужное время в рассчитанном месте, потом встретилась с семьей посреди людной улицы, а потом неудобно ехала на такси через половину города, и Иллуми пришлось побегать. Слишком долго и неприятно для заказа такого рода.

Шел уже третий час, как он сидел на холоде в заброшенном офисе. С темного вечернего неба через провал крыши валил мокрый снег, и если бы его организм был тренирован чуть хуже, Иллуми бы уже давно замерз. А цель совсем не торопилась на собственную смерть, сидя с семьей в уютном ресторане и довольно потягивая в тепле глинтвейн — Иллуми видел его через широкое окно.

К его сожалению, нельзя было убить всех сразу — контракт включал только главу семейства и строго запрещал избавляться от остальных его членов. А за бесплатно Золдики не работали.

Холод почти не чувствовался. Больше всего раздражали мокрые растрепавшиеся волосы — они пушились, лезли в глаза, оттягивали голову лишним грузом и отчаянно мешались. Иллуми с детства умел контролировать жизненные процессы, вплоть до сердцебиения, как рептилия входя в режим ожидания, и мог караулить жертву в укрытии до трех суток почти без движения. Но сейчас, когда температура опустилась настолько, что выпал снег, которого никто не видел уже несколько лет, делать это было опасно. Холод мог убить куда незаметнее любого киллера.

Приходилось чем-то занимать собственные мысли. Например, недавней случайной встречей с Киллом, который был совсем не рад увидеть его в том же магазине, где закупался сам. Выглядел тот подавленным и невыспавшимся. Две пачки сока, две порции готовой еды, две булочки — всего было по паре, значит, Аллука еще не исчез из его жизни. Зато исчез тот, другой ребенок, который так интересовал Хисоку, и это уже было неплохо. Если бы у Иллуми было больше времени, он проследил бы за Киллом, но тот, к сожалению, воспользовался шансом и снова исчез.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Иллуми смог научить его сносно прятаться.

Мимо разбитого окна, за которым он устроился, кто-то прошмыгнул — быстро, но Иллуми успел заметить и напрячься. Обнаружить его было невозможно ни физически, ни с помощью нэн, Иллуми скрывал свое присутствие так хорошо, что даже прямой взгляд случайного прохожего просто соскользнул бы с него, не позволяя рассмотреть в темноте. Увидеть его можно было, только точно зная, где он находится.

Движение повторилось, на этот раз внутри здания, в соседней комнате. Иллуми моргнул, не чувствуя чужого присутствия, и зажал между пальцами две иглы — должно было хватить для того, чтобы устранить свидетеля. Адреналин послушно растекся по венам, разогревая тело, зрение в темноте обострилось, запахи и звуки наполнили пустое помещение. Иллуми присел и приготовился.

Слева, от провала входа, отделилась тень и тихо хмыкнула, легко увернувшись от летящей в голову иглы. Вторая стукнулась о массивный браслет и отскочила, будто Иллуми не заряжал ее аурой. Он выпрямился.

— Ты.

— Я, — согласно протянула тень знакомым голосом. — Давно не виделись. Ты ждал кого-то еще?

Иллуми промолчал, дожидаясь, пока Хисока подойдет ближе.

— Зачем ты здесь? — он качнул головой, стряхивая снег. От Хисоки можно было ожидать чего угодно, особенно если тот выслеживал его до самого города, выбирая момент, и теперь зачем-то пришел мешать выполнению миссии.

Иллуми сделал мысленную заметку: лучше проверять уличные камеры наблюдения и чаще прощупывать окружение. Хисока был Хисокой, но на его месте легко мог оказаться кто-то еще, более… чужой.

Он не появлялся уже давно, с памятного момента заключения брачного договора. И теперь Иллуми медлил, сомневаясь, стоит ли ввязываться в драку и пытаться убить его прямо сейчас. Хисока не обнаружил бы себя просто так, да еще и нарочито безоружно, если бы заранее все не продумал.

И вряд ли его наняли защищать помощника мэра. Иллуми видел досье всех телохранителей, большинства уже не было в живых, и они ничего из себя не представляли. Среди них не числилось никого настолько экстраординарного. Хисока ни за что не согласился бы изображать обыденность только ради денег. Поэтому легче было спросить, чем гадать. Просто так, ради развлечения и избавления от скуки, Хисока заявиться очень даже мог, особенно если знал что-то, что Иллуми было неизвестно.

— Проходил мимо, — усмехнулся тот, встав у противоположного края окна, и притворно удивился, вытянув шею: — О? Работаешь по праздникам?

— Не считаю праздники поводом не выполнять заказы, — ровно ответил Иллуми. — Так для чего ты здесь?

Хисока прищурился и перевел на него взгляд желтых глаз.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — тихо начал он и поправил волосы, демонстративно блеснув кольцом. — Подарок. Сегодня Рождество, милый, на него принято дарить подарки _любимым._

Хисока улыбнулся и наклонил голову, хитро глядя из-под ресниц. Свет уличного фонаря выделил острый профиль, подсветил длинную серьгу в ухе. Теперь его присутствие рядом снова казалось привычным, будто он и не исчезал на несколько месяцев из его жизни, прячась и не давая себя выследить.

«И убить», — напомнил себе Иллуми. Не то чтобы он сильно старался. Просто было много другой работы — попроще и важной для семьи.

— Это есть в нашем контракте, Иллуми, — продолжил Хисока, прислоняясь плечом к покрытой инеем треснувшей раме. — Нельзя убивать друг друга по праздникам, это портит всю атмосферу.

Иллуми невольно напрягся, выпуская ауру. На Хисоку обостренные инстинкты всегда срабатывали одинаково — тот был опасен и непредсказуем, практически не имел психологических слабостей, на которые можно было надавить, и не утруждал себя какими-либо социальными табу. У Иллуми было время изучить его — «подарком» мог оказаться как букет цветов, так и подвешенная на «жвачке» смертельная ловушка, отсроченная на завтра.

В другое время он бы даже поинтересовался, что именно Хисока ему подготовил, но нынешний заказ стоил слишком дорого, чтобы позволить себе небрежное отношение. _Любой_ заказ стоил дороже его нелепых игр, разумеется.

— У меня для тебя ничего нет, — сказал Иллуми. — Я могу отказаться? В моей семье не принято праздновать, мне не нужны подарки. К тому же, прямо сейчас я занят, поэтому, если тебе не терпится умереть, подожди, пока я закончу…

Хисока тихо рассмеялся и шагнул ближе, оглядывая его сверху вниз. В темноте звездочка на его правой щеке тускло светилась, словно нарисованная люминесцентной краской. Вторжение чужой сильной ауры в личное пространство Иллуми ощутил каждой клеткой тела. Пушащиеся непослушные волосы от этого встопорщились еще сильнее.

Разница в росте у них была совсем небольшая — всего два сантиметра, но неуемная любовь Хисоки к высоким каблукам делала разрыв заметнее. Это слегка раздражало бы, если бы Иллуми не умел сдерживать эмоции.

— Нет, так не интересно, — вздохнул Хисока, профессионально игнорируя намеки. — Но если переживаешь, что у тебя для меня ничего нет, то, может, согласишься выполнить одну мою маленькую просьбу?

Иллуми поправил волосы, неприятно запутавшись пальцами. Пару секунд помолчал, глядя в окно и рассчитывая свободное время. Любой подарок звучал лучше, чем затянувшееся наблюдение.

— Какую?

Хисока воодушевленно приподнял брови.

— Просто… — выдохнул он, помедлив. — Повернись ко мне спиной.

Слова застыли в воздухе между крупными падающими снежинками. На заброшенном чердаке резко похолодало, в окно подул сквозняк, забираясь под влажную одежду. Иллуми качнул головой в сторону, бросив еще один быстрый взгляд на цель, и задумался.

Если бы Хисока хотел напасть — напал бы иначе, не заставляя Иллуми внутренне вздрагивать от протяжного «милый» в свой адрес, не подходя так близко и не обещая никаких «подарков». Для него жизнь всегда была игрой с самыми высокими ставками, и он, несомненно, умел добавлять в нее свои правила, чтобы стало _интереснее._ Вряд ли он стал бы обманывать Иллуми сейчас, когда давно мечтал получить открытый бой. Хисоку больше интересовала сила, чем убийства.

К тому же, в их контракте, кажется, действительно было прописано что-то об отмене денежного вознаграждения в случае убийства в праздничные дни, но тогда Иллуми не придал этому должного значения. Видимо, зря.

— Для чего? — спросил он.

— Узнаешь, — игриво протянул Хисока, деловито рассматривая острый маникюр. — Я не сделаю ничего из того, что тебе не понравится, обещаю. Просто хочу вручить подарок.

Он прищурился и наклонил голову. Блестящая серьга качнулась.

— Разве я о многом прошу?

Иллуми снова посмотрел в окно. Помощник мэра еще даже не заказал счет.

— Не делай глупостей, или я убью тебя прямо здесь, — сказал он, закутываясь в плотный кокон ауры и отворачиваясь.

Все инстинкты и вбитые с детства привычки дергали по нервам и кричали, что он совершает большую ошибку. Иллуми еще никогда в жизни не подставлял спину никому, кроме семьи. Для убийцы это было равно смерти.

Но для Хисоки не имело никакого смысла вредить ему сейчас — именно этим Иллуми оправдывал свое безрассудство. От его присутствия уровень адреналина в крови подскакивал, заставляя кончики пальцев приятно покалывать. Азарт ожидания делал Иллуми любопытным и чувствительным. _Заинтересованным._ Почти человечным.

— Но без глупостей так скучно, — вдруг выдохнул Хисока в самое ухо, бесшумно подобравшись вплотную.

По плечам невесомо скользнули теплые пальцы и медленно провели сверху вниз, до самых запястий. Иллуми заставил себя не шевелиться, но по спине все равно побежали мурашки. Хисока прижался теснее, положив руки на талию, едва огладил бедра, почти обжигая прикосновением, и сразу же позволил себе слишком много _лишнего._

Сердце стукнулось о ребра и забилось быстрее. В ладони сама собой появилась игла, и Иллуми молча вонзил ее прямо в чужую ногу — в качестве предупреждения. Хисока даже не дрогнул, наклонившись и коснувшись лица прохладной щекой, но руки все-таки убрал. Хмыкнул:

— Очень жаль.

А потом дотронулся до волос. Осторожно собрал все растрепанные пряди, подцепляя когтями, и начал расчесывать, проводя пальцами по всей длине. Его обычно липкая тягучая аура плотными гребнями просачивалась между волос, даря странные приятные ощущения.

Ритм движений казался гипнотическим: Хисока едва касался головы, мягко массируя, и вел до самых кончиков, не причиняя боли, а потом начинал снова.

Дыхание потяжелело. Иллуми почувствовал, как подается навстречу теплым рукам, непозволительно расслабляясь, и вздрогнул.

— Хватит.

Хисока тихо зашипел, вжимаясь бедрами, и, резко собрав волосы в кулак, дернул, наклоняя его голову и оголяя беззащитную шею. Будто нарочно напоминая, почему не стоило так опрометчиво доверять спину опасному невменяемому клоуну.

Не то чтобы Иллуми был сильно лучше, конечно, но он хотя бы следовал определенным принципам.

Боль была такой мимолетной и неожиданно контрастной, что он громко выдохнул, не успев среагировать. Хисока отпустил сразу же, отступая на шаг. Последними по шее Иллуми скользнули пальцы, царапая зажатой в них острой картой.

Хисока играл с огнем.

— Готово, — довольно шепнул он.

Иллуми почувствовал, как клубится и идет волнами чужая аура, подрагивая от возбуждения, жадно дотрагиваясь и сразу же рассеиваясь.

Хисока очевидно хотел его — в драке или в постели, прямо здесь и сейчас, но не двигался с места, издевательски скрестив руки на груди. Иллуми успел вонзить в него по меньшей мере четыре иглы, но ни одна не нанесла существенного вреда.

— Ах, тебе очень идет, — наконец, удовлетворенно протянул Хисока, окидывая его долгим взглядом. Даже его интонации не изменились. — С Рождеством, Иллуми. Надеюсь на скорую встречу.

Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Не заставляй меня долго ждать. Пока-пока.

Последние слова растворились в воздухе вместе с ним.

Когда Иллуми восстановил сердцебиение, в помещении уже никого не было. Он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, быстро выравнивая дыхание, и коснулся неподвижного лица, словно оно могло отобразить что-то лишнее. Кожа была мокрой — весь снег на нем и вокруг растаял.

С лицом ничего не случилось, а вот волосы ощущались непривычно, в них что-то мешалось. Иллуми протянул руку и наткнулся пальцами на еще теплые металлические края. Нахмурился, осторожно ощупывая крупную заколку. Попытался снять ее, но она не поддалась, только царапая руки — кажется, Хисока закрепил ее своей «жвачкой», чтобы от нее нельзя было так просто избавиться.

Таких глупых ошибок Иллуми не допускал даже в детстве.

Он недовольно дернул головой, и из волос на мокрый обшарпанный пол выпала карта. Иллуми присмотрелся — на пиковом тузе была выведена тонкая надпись: «Носи ее для меня. От подарков не отказываются». Рядом красовалось закрашенное красным сердце.

Надпись будто отрезвила. Иллуми резко опомнился, оборачиваясь к окну, и застыл. Столик в ресторане был пуст, а у входа толпились люди, склонившись над нелепо раскинувшимся на снегу телом. Снегопад усилился, ухудшая видимость, но вывеска на стекле мигала, причудливо сложенная в большой ромб, который хорошо просматривался из окна.

В груди потеплело, а потом стало непривычно горячо — от тонко звенящей злости, задетой гордости, сорванного заказа и чего-то еще, болезненно-приятного. Иллуми подумал пару секунд, достал телефон и отправил сообщение об исполнении.

Формально помощник мэра был мертв, и он даже со своего места мог сказать, что тому перерезали горло чем-то острым. Например, игральной картой. И это был так себе подарок, но чего еще можно было ожидать от Хисоки?

Иллуми на пробу поводил головой в стороны, проверяя подвижность. Заколка не мешалась, удобно скрепляя волосы в низком хвосте, но прощать за это Хисоку не стоило.

Где-то внизу часы громко пробили полночь — начался следующий день. Уже не праздничный. Иллуми вздохнул, исчезая из здания задолго до того, как туда заявится полиция.

Что ж, это всего лишь было дополнительным поводом быстрее найти Хисоку.

_И убить, разумеется._


End file.
